


stained buttons

by azathioprine



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Cory is a dude in this au, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Wybie is a demiboy because yes, crushing on each other like dummies, hehe make out session ;), hmm in this au theyre 15 B), i think my work is cringe but thats ok, maybe i shouldnt put too much tags bc spoilers?, my first post pls dont kill me, no smut bc me big brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathioprine/pseuds/azathioprine
Summary: Dedicated to my bestfriend. Their birthday's coming up and we're cosplaying as coraline and wybie. I love them so much and they mean everything to me. Um I don't really care if anyone reads it you can go ahead and read it or not, it's just for my friend tho.Basically the coraline movie but hella gay (coraline a dude in this fic)
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. When We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no point in writing this first chapter because it's just the beginning of Coraline so I recommend skipping to the second chapter but um go ahead and read it I guess

_That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen._

Cory thought as he was looking out the window, the car driving to the side of the new house. It was a pale pink, not the best color.

"Get out and grab your boxes, Cory." His mother said.

He opened the car door, grabbing his things, and went inside. The house was even worse in the interior. Plain walls, boring furniture, it was all just so..bland.

Cory made his way upstairs, putting his boxes where he could fit in his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking around.

_I should go outside._

He stood up and walked out the back door. Before going through the garden gates, he grabbed a branch from a bush in the front. He held the branch up while walking, going all the way up a mountain path. He suddenly heard some rocks fall from a hill.

"Hello?" He called. No answer. "Who's there?" Cory picked up one of the rocks and threw it, in return hearing a growl. He gasped, running down the hill quickly.

He ran past dead trees, stopping after making it to a tree stump. He looked around, searching for what he had heard before. He heard a meow, and turned around, only to be met by a cat. 

_Stupid cat._

Narrowing his eyes, he said "You scared me to **death** you mangy thing!" He breathed in and out, catching his breath.

"I'm just looking for an old well. Know it?" The cat blinked.

"Not talking, huh?" He held his tree banch in the air. "Magic dowser, magic dowser. Show me...THE WELL!"

Hearing loud honking, he turned his head to see someone on their bike. The stranger rode down the hill towards him.

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Attempting to hit the stranger with a stick, it only resulted in him falling. Cory got up from his knees, fearful as he looked at the stranger. They lifted their helmet and...and...

"Whoo! Uh let me guess, you're from Texas or Utah. Somewhere dried out and barren, right?"

Cory scoffed. _Seriously?_ He noticed the fireman jacket first, not a thing people wear normally. The boy was wearing blue shorts, complimenting his dark green shoes. Something wasn't right. Corey looked closer and saw that the stranger's neck and back were hunched.

_What a weirdo._

"I heard about water-witching before but it doesn't make sense. I mean it's just an ordinary branch."

"It's a dowsing rod!" Cory smacked the boy's hand, snatching the branch and hearing an 'ow!'. "And I don't like being stalked! Not by psycho nerds, OR their cats!"

"H-h-he's not really my cat, he's kinda feral. Y'know, wild? O-of course I do feed him every night and sometimes he'll come to my window and bring me little dead things!"

The boy crouched down and pat the cat. Cory breathed in.

"Look, I'm from Pontiac."

"Huh?"

"Michigan? And if I'm a 'water witch' then WHERE's the secret well?"

"Y-you stomp too hard and you'll fall in it!" Cory looked down and stepped back.

The boy jumped down from the stump and dug away the mud.

"See?" He banged his hand on the top. "S'posed to be so deep, if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day."

Cory crouched down to touch it.

"Surprised she let you move in! My grandma, she owns the pink palace. Won't rent to people with kids." The boy looked out at the house, then back at Cory.

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh- I'm...not s'posed to talk about it." The boy fiddled with his hands. "I'm Wybie! Wybie Lovat." He held out his hand. Cory gave his in return.

"Wybie?"

"Short for 'Wyborn'. Not my idea, of course." He walked away. "What'd you get saddled with?"

Cory wiped his hand on his coat. "I wasn't saddled with anything. It's Cory!"

"Carry what?" "C **o** ry. Cory Jones." He rolled his eyes.

"That's a nice name." Wybie sat on the ground. "Not exactly scientific and cool but still nice nonetheless." 

_I just had about enough of this kid._

"Wyborn!" Someone called from a distance.

"I think I heard someone calling you, **_Wyborn._** "

"W-What?" Wybie stood up. "I-I didn't hear anything."

"Oh, I definitely heard someone, **_why were you born._** "

"Wyborn!"

_Grandma, no!_

He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well! Great to meet a Michigan water witch." He got on his bike, grabbing his mask. "B-but..I'd wear gloves next time."

"Why?"

"'Cuz that dowsing rod of yours um...it's poison oak."

Cory yelped. He immediately dropped the branch, rubbing his hands desperately on his coat. Wybie rode off. 

_Why didn't he tell me before??_

Cory looked down, the cat shaking his head and walking away. Cory crouched on the ground, putting his face near the top of the well to get a better look inside. He grabbed a pebble and dropped it inside, trying to hear if it landed. In return, he heard a splash after a bit of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me


	2. No Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wybie finds something Cory might like but they end up finding something much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is actually my own writing and not blatantly copied from the movie.

BANG.

Cory woke up, sitting up in his bed. 

_What was that?_

BANG.

Cory got out of bed and looked out the window. 

_You gotta be kidding me._

It was none other than Wybie, throwing rocks at the window. Cory looked at his alarm clock. It read 1:00 am. 

_Why now?_

He opened the window. "Stop throwing rocks!" He put on a sweater and some shoes before sneaking out the side door. 

"Don't you know that it's late??" Cory rubbed his eyes.

"I-I know. Sorry. It's kinda important. I- uh I found something in my grandma's trunk." Wybie reached in his jacket and what he pulled out was quite ugly.

"A doll? You woke me up because of a freakin-"

"No, no, no! It's not just any doll. L-look! It looks like you." Wybie held out the doll, Cory snatching it from his hand. 

"..That's weird." He said, but he hadn't let go of it. "Anything else?"

"Um..m-maybe we could...hang out?" Wybie fiddled with his hands.

"Right **now?** " 

"I mean..I figured since I'm already h-here..." He looked to the side.

"I guess." Cory groaned. He went up to the door and opened it. "Please be quiet." 

Wybie walked in slowly. 

_I've never been in the pink palace before._

He looked around. It wasn't what he thought it'd be. It looked really dull.

Cory tip-toed up the stairs, Wybie following. He shut his bedroom door.

"Don't look through my things, please." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed, doll still in hand.

"Kay." Wybie sat down next to him. "What do you think of the doll?" 

"It's creepy."

"Is..that all?"

Cory put it closer to his face. "I think it's cute too." 

Wybie fiddled with his hands and looked down.

"But why did you make it?" Cory looked over to Wybie.

"I-I didn't make it. I told you, I found it."

"You're great at lying." 

Before the conversation could go any further, there was a sudden squeaking noise. Cory and Wybie looked around and out from under the bed was a mouse. It ran under the bedroom door.

"Ah!" Cory grabbed Wybie's hand and ran down the stairs with him.

They followed the mouse into the living room. The mouse slipped inside a crack in the wall. Curious, they opened it, revealing a colorful tunnel. 

"Woah." Cory crawls in. "C'mon!" 


	3. Hey Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Wybie meet some people they don't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have 3 days to finish this help meEEEE. Also thank you guys for kudos?? Like what?? it may not seem alot to some ppl but to me it is!

Cory crawls in the tunnel first, Wybie following after him. They don't know what to expect when they reach the end but they can only hope it's something amazing. Cory reaches the end of the tunnel and opens a door. 

And they...

Ended up in the living room again.

_Huh?_

Cory stood up from his knees and looked around. 

_How does that lead back here?_

Wybie crawls out of the tunnel and stands up next to Cory. "Why-"

"Shhhh!" Cory puts his hand on Wybie's mouth to cover it. "Do you hear that?"

A low humming came from the kitchen. And it suddenly smelled very good in the room.

"Follow me." Cory walked in the dining room slowly, the humming increasingly becoming more audible. The two peered in the kitchen door. Someone was cooking. "Mom? What're you doing here in the middle of the ni-"

"You're just in time for supper, dearies!" 

The supposed 'mom' had turned around, but it appeared she had buttons for eyes. Wybie and Cory looked at each other and back.

"That's your mom? Why does she have b-b-b-"

"B-b-buttons? Do you like them?" Cory's 'mom' giggled.

"You're not mymother." Cory carefully walked in, Wybie staying right behind him.

"Of course not, silly. I'm your other mother! Now go tell your other father that supper's ready." Cory grabbed Wybie's hand. "Well, go on!"

"Kay.." They walked to the other father's office, and inside was him playing a piano. "Hello?" The room was colorful and full of different things Cory's real father didn't have. A bass, cds all over the room, and-

"Hellooo, Cory!" He turned around. He had button eyes too. "And hello Wybie!"

Cory didn't understand why he was so cheerful. His real father was always tired and boring.

"Wanna hear my new song?" He turned back around about to play.

"Er...sure." Cory said.

He still hadn't let go of Wybie's hand.

* * *

At the dining table, the four were sitting down. Cory was sitting in a chair at one end, Wybie sitting next to him on the right. Other mother set down a big chicken in front of Cory and Wybie. She rang a bell and her and other father started eating.

Cory tried some of the chicken. 

_Wow._

"This chicken is really good!" He grabbed some mashed potatoes and greens. 

"I'm glad you like it. How about you Wybie?" Other mother asked. He hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry." He looked down at his hand.

"Are you sure? How about some corn on the cob or sweet peas?" 

He shook his head. Other mother frowned slightly. "Are you done eating, Cory?" 

As soon as he nodded, cake was presented before him. 'Welcome Home' it said written in pretty frosting.

"Home?"

"We've been waiting for you for a while, Cory."

"...I didn't know I had another mother."

"Of course you do! Everyone does." Wybie widened his eyes at Other Mother and started to bite his finger nails.

"Really?" Wybie asked.

"Mhm. And as soon as you two finish the cake, I thought we'd play a game."

Wybie looked over at Cory with a look that said _I don't like this_ , and Cory returned the same.

"We'd love to but..we have to go back home and sleep." Cory stood up, Wybie standing too.

"Oh, of course! Go escort your friend, then. We'll wait upstairs."

Cory walks out the dining room back in the living room. 

"Cory, I d-don't really like what I saw j-just now. These people are weird and I f-feel like something's off." Wybie whispered.

"Yeah, me too. Do you...think this is real?" 

"I dunno. I don't really want to think about this anymore. Um but anyways...I'm gonna go back home."

"Yeah, I think you should. Bye then." Cory pulled Wybie in for a hug. 

_Oh, ok, ok, ok, alright._

"Bye." Wybie sneaked a smile as he returned the hug. He crawled in the tunnel back to Cory's house.

He carefully shut the front door and stood on his bike. "Oh, shit." He sighed as he sat uncomfortably on the bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO TELL ME SOMEONE GOT THAT


	4. Moments In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory is told to go meet the neighbors. They're very strange but kind of friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY DIALOGUE HEAVY MORE THAN USUAL.

Cory wakes up in his bed, the sun beaming through the window. He doesn't recall anything from last night until he looks at his hand and sees his poison oak is gone from his palm. 

_"See you soon."_

He remembers the last words he heard before drifting off to sleep. 

_Oh! I remember now! How could I forget?_

He leaves his bedroom and rushes down the stairs to the living room. He opens the small door but...there is nothing there. 

No tunnel.

Just a brick wall.

* * *

"And they looked just like you and dad! But they had button eyes. You cooked a big chicken and it was so good-" Cory went on and on about last night, but his mother was quite fed up of this nonsense.

"Cory, I'm glad you had fun, but you know it was a dream. You didn't really go through the door. Please finish your breakfast." 

Cory glared at his mom but continued eating anyway.

"Hey, Cory?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Did you see someone trying to sneak in the house by any chance? I heard a banging sound." 

Cory blushed slightly. "Nope. I...think it was a bird that flew at the window."

"Alright. Now that you're done eating, why don't you go down stairs? I bet those **actresses** would love to hear about your dream you told me about."

"Miss Spink and Forcible? But you said they were crackpots." 

"Mhm." Cory's mom nodded before she left the kitchen.

Cory huffed and went upstairs to get dressed. He put on his coat and military hat on his way out the front door. 

(So imma skip the part when he meets mr. bobinsky bc im a lazy poopoo. Also I have a deadline i need to finish today and tomorrow-)

He walks down the staircase to Miss Spink's and Forcible's. He pulled on the door knocker and waited for someone to come to the door. After a bit of waiting, he knocked one more time and 3 dogs came barking at the door. 

"Ah!" He yelped. 

_Jesus_

The door opened and a short pink-haired woman was at the door. "Stop your yapping!" The little scottish dogs stopped and walked away. "How lovely to see you, Carry! Would you like to come in?" Ms. Spink stepped back.

"It's **Cory.** " Cory sighed as he shut the door.

"Miriam, put the kettle on!" Spink walked back into the living room. Cory followed behind her, taking off his coat. 

When he entered, a tall woman came out the kitchen. "April- I- I think you're being followed!" She babbled as she took out her glasses to see.

"That's the new neighbor, Miriam. Carry!" 

Cory looked at the shelves and sees pictures of the pair from their performing days.

"He'll be having some oolong tea."

"Ehm, I don't think so. I'm sure he'd prefer jasmine." Forcible insisted.

"No, Oolong." Spink said, clearly irritated.

"Ah, jasmine it is!" Spink sighed and invited Cory to sit on their fancy leather couch.

A minute later, Forcible walked in with a tray that held the tea, and set it down on the coffee table.

"Would you like me to read your future?" Spink asked, putting on a gypsy turban.

"Uh..sure." 

"Give me your hand, please." He held it out for her. She squinted her eyes as she examined his palm. "Oh...oh Carry. Carry, Carry, Carry! You're in terrible danger." Cory's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, give me that, April! Your eyes are going." Forcible butted in.

" **My** eyes? **You're** blind as a bat!" 

"If I was so blind, then how come I still see your beauty, my love? Now GIMME!" Forcible snatched Cory's hand from Spink's grip.

"Hmm..not to worry child! It's good news. There's a...pretty partner in your future." She winked.

"A what?" 

"Miriam, ugh! You're holding it wrong! See? Danger!" Spink grabbed Forcible by the shoulder.

"Make up your mind please." Cory stood up about to leave.

"I see a very peculiar monster." Spink said mysteriously.

"And I see the Eiffel Tower." Forcible turned Cory's hand a bit.

"The Eiffel Tower is out of question, Miriam!"

Cory put on his coat. "Well..what should I do?"

"Never trust anything from first glance." Spink pushed Forcible.

"Make sure to eat mints every chance you get." Forcible shoved Spink.

"And be very VERY careful. Now, was there anything you wanted to say?"

Cory walked back to the front door. "Not really. Thanks for the tea, though." 

"Ciao!" "Au revoir, Carry." Spink sat on the couch and Forcible sat on her lap.

"Miriam, you're too **HEAVY**!"

* * *

_Danger?_

Cory climbed up the stairs. He was about to go back inside when he heard a branch snap.

 _Not_ again.

Cory turned around and walked towards where he heard the sound. He knew someone was following him. He pretended to be unaware of them until he grabbed a familiar mask up, revealing Wybie. 

"Great! The village stalker." Cory punched Wybie's arm.

"Ow! I- wh- I wasn't stalking you!" Wybie blushed as he rubbed his arm. "I was hunting for banana slugs!" He took out a pair of tongs and started looking around in the fog.

Cory rolled his eyes. "So...that doll. Did you make it look like me?"

"How many times do I have to say it? No, I found it that way."

"Yeah but how can it look exactly like me? That can't be a coinciden-"

"Damn! Check out slugZILLA!" Wybie held up a big slug with the tongs. Cory shoved it away.

He sighed. "What else is there to show me besides the slug?"

Wybie smiled and gave Cory a camera. "You mind?

Cory took some pictures of Wybie making silly poses with the slug. It was very immature. So immature that it made Cory laughed.

"Ew!" He giggled. Wybie put the slug carefully back on the ground and Cory gave him the camera back. Wybie glanced at Cory before fiddling with his hands. **Again.**

_Why does he keep doing that?_

"You know...I r-really like ~~you~~ hanging out with you. I- could we hang out more maybe?"

"We can hang out later tonight if you'd like." Cory suggested.

"Like a date?" Wybie asked.

_WYBIE YOU IDIOT!_

"A dat-"

"I MEAN NOT A DATE! I mean um I was joking! I-I- I was just...joking." He sighed.

"It's fine."

"Wyborn!" A voice called from a distance.

Wybie cringed at the name. "I gotta go. But I had fun!" He got on his bike.

"Me too! Bye!" Cory waved at him as he rode off.

"Bye! WOa-" Wybie almost fell off as he tried to wave back.

"You clutz." Cory muttered as he held in a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey made a mistake, I hope nobody noticed ;_;


	5. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory decides to spend some time with Wybie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and I'm sorry bc I wanted to write much more but I ran out of time lol. Maybe I'll visit this in the future and write more but probably not bc of my 🌠procrasination🌠

Lying down in his bed, Cory was thinking about a certain someone.

_Do I like him?_

He was pondering late at night about Wybie. He didn't really know how to feel about him. 

_He's really pretty._

Cory sighed as he closed his eyes.

_Friends shouldn't think of each other like this._

He palmed himself lightly.

_Stop._

He had to stop before things escalated.

_But I thought I liked girls only._

He huffed and sat up. He walked to his window.

_Hurry up please._

He couldn't help but smile as he saw Wybie pull in the side of the house on his bike. He put on a sweater and made his way down the stairs softly. He saw Wybie leaning on his bike, petting the cat Cory saw the day he moved to the pink palace. 

"BOO!" He grabbed Wybie's shoulders. Wybie screamed in response, falling over. The cat leaped from the bike and glared at Cory. 

"Je-jesus, why'd you do that?" Wybie wiped the dirt off his jacket as he stood up.

"'Cuz it's funny." Cory said simply, sticking out his tongue. "Leave your bike here."

"Oh...where are we going?" Wybie parked his bike.

"Somewhere~" Cory sing-songed as he grabbed Wybie's hand. 

Wybie let Cory lead him. It appeared they were going to the garden. Cory opened the gates which hid it's beauty within. The flowers were quite pretty. Cory had planted some hycaniths, primroses, bellflowers and all flowers alike.

_Almost as beautiful as Cory._

Cory slipped in the empty hole that was in the center of the garden. He held out his hand for Wybie to grab as he went inside too. When they were both inside, they sat underneath the bridge. 

"So..why are we here exactly?" Wybie asked.

"For stargazing. What else?" Cory replied.

_Maybe some kissing would be nice._

Wybie thought as he started to fiddle with his hands like always. "You know how to find constipations?"

"The huh?" Cory looked at Wybie.

"Constelotions?"

"You mean constellations?" Cory laughed before he could cover his mouth. It made Wybie laugh just hearing his. "Sorry!"

"It's okay!" He snorted.

When Cory cought his breathe, he replied "No, I can't. The only thing I know about astrology is zodiacs." 

"What's your zodiac then?" 

"I'm a Taurus! How about you?"

"Virgo pretty sure."

"Wanna know some facts then?"

"Okay." Wybie turned to face Cory. He was always told to make eye contact when conversating but he found it hard.

"Virgos are very kind, patient, faithful. Especially romantic. They always want to make others happy. Taurus' are ambitious, materialistic, a bit stubborn. They are also romantic since they're both earth signs. And..." Cory scooted closer to Wybie.

"Taurus' tend to be very touchy when it comes to flirting. It can be from subtle hand touching," He started to caress Wybie's arm. 

"To leg touching." He purred. Wybie's eyes followed his hand as it went lower to his thigh. 

_You're gonna tell him._

He let out a shaky breath as he tried to think of how to say it.

_Don't be a wuss, come on._

"Eh-hm...Cory?"

_SAY IT!_

"Yeah?"

_I swear to god if you don't-_

"W-would you like to um..uh...be my...ughhhh" Wybie rubbed his face.

_Almost!_

"Wh-what?" Cory knew what he wanted to say but he wanted to be sure.

_YOU GOT IT COME ONNN!_

"Wanna be my partner?" Wybie asked.

"...Partner?"

"Y-yeah.." Wybie put his hand over Cory's, hoping he would say yes.

"I would love to!" Cory grinned.

"Oh, phew."

"I was gonna ask you but I thought it was too soon..." 

Cory moved his hands so he could hold himself up. He lifted one of them to rest on Wybie's cheek. "Can I?"

"S-sure." Cory leaned in very slowly, waiting to see if Wybie was in any distress.

_Okay, okay, okayokayokay-_

Wybie shut his eyes tight, afraid of what would happen. He could feel his heart pound heavy as he felt Cory's lips on his. It was as soft as he thought it would be. They kissed a few more sweet kisses, before Cory licked Wybie's lips. Wybie didn't know shit about making out but he's seen movies. He parted his lips, letting Cory collide his tongue with his. 

It was a funny feeling at first. Something moving around inside your mouth like a weird ass worm. But after a bit, he got used to the feeling. He especially loved how Cory's tongue tasted like vanilla and milk. Cory pushed him, back hitting the wall. Wybie let his hands roam around Cory's body, which he didn't seem to mind. He didn't want to go too far though. He pulled Cory's hair back gently, he was having trouble breathing. 

"So," Cory took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You're okay with being boyfriends?" Cory asked softly.

"N-not boyfriends. I don't like the term for myself. I think I-I like partner, though." 

"Yeah?"

"Y-yeah."

"Should I call you by different pronouns, too?" Cory pet his hair.

_My pronouns?_

"He/They m-maybe?" His voice broke at the end of the sentence.

_Please don't judge me._

"Of course, baby." Cory pulled him in for a hug. Wybie returned it, letting out a sob as he felt tears rolling down his face suddenly. He hated crying. Not because he felt weak but because he always got a headache afterwards. 

_Thank you, thank you, thank you._

"Thank you." Wybie pulled back from the hug.

_This is a dream isn't it?_

Wybie pinched himself. "Ow!"

"Why'd you do that, dummy?" Cory giggled as he kissed him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this was long. Anyways, a message for my bff, I love you so much and I feel very lucky to know you. I'm sorry that you've had to endure pain in the past and currently. But you'll get through it like you always do. I may have only known you for three years, but it feels like a long time full of happy memories with you. I feel this deep connection with you as if we were destined to find each other in this fucked up world. I don't really know how to express my feelings for you because I feel like there are none to describe them. I love you. With all my heart.


End file.
